The New Helga
by DarkChoWriter
Summary: So Helga's changed but will she win Arnold's heart? Please R+R. CHAPTER 12 IS UP FINALLY IT'S SHORT BUT I HOPE IT'S GOOD FOR MY READERS! lol!
1. Default Chapter

The New Helga  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold although I wish I did. This was first Fan Fic but be nice. Please R+R.  
  
  
  
A beautiful young lady lay on her bed dreaming of the boy with the corn flour hair. Until she heard a scream. "Helga G Pataki if you don't get your behind out of bed right this instant you're going to be late!" "Alright alright already." she said.  
  
So Helga got ready. She looked completely different. She got rid of the unibrow. She kept her back length hair down. And she wore tight blue jeans and a light pink shirt that said angel. "Helga get down her now!" yelled Big Bob. "O.k. o.k. for god sakes I'm hurrying." Helga yelled. So  
  
Helga ran out the door with her bookbag and ran to the bus stop.  
  
When she arrived there she saw her best friend Phobe. She had also changed. She started to dress skimpy. She was also dating Gerald. "Helga?" she said. "Yeah" she replied. "My gosh you sure have changed." she said in shock. "I know I've been thinking all summer and I decided I needed a change." she said.  
  
There was a short silence but then the bus arrived. "Well I guess we're going to have to see what everyone elses reaction is." she said. "I guess so." she replied.  
  
As soon as the bus came she and Phobe walked in. Everyone took one look at Helga and gasped. Helga couldn't help but blush. "Why Helga you look as delicate as a flower growing in a garden." said Stinky. "Thanks Stinky." she said. Quickly she got to a seat in the bus and she just stared out the window.  
  
Meanwhile Armold who still had his football shaped head was waiting for the bus. "Hey Arnold!" he heard a familiar voice say. "Hey Gerald what's going on?" he said. "Nothing much." Gerald replied. "What's that smell?" Arnold said. "Oh that?"Gerald replied,"That's just my new cologne I got over that summer,I want to get to second base with Phobe." "You're a real romantic Gerald." he said.  
  
Finally the bus arrived. As Arnold and Gerald walked in he saw how different everyone looked. He saw how Harold actually lost a lot of weight. Rhonda getting uglyier and Lila still the same. But there was something that he saw that shocked him. "Oh my god." he said. "What man?" Gerald asked. He pointed out. "Oh Phobe wow she looks different." he said. "No not Phobe her." he said. He pointed out to the girl with the light tan skin,pinkish lips,natural beauty,and irressitible smile. "Who is that foxy mama?" Gerald asked. "I don't know but whoever it is she's got the key to my heart." Arnold said. So Arnold and Gerald walked up and sat in the seats across from Phobe and Arnold's mystery girl. "Hey Phobe my honey how you doing?" Gerald asked. "Fine just fine." she replied with a smile.  
  
  
  
Arnold couldn't resist not to look at the girl Phobe was sitting next to. When the girl's eyes got out of sight from the window she slowly turned her head. Then Arnold's eyes meet with hers. "Oh my gosh Arnold long time no see." she said. "Do I know you?" he replied baffled. He then asked to switch seats with Phobe she then said yes. "It's me Arnold." she said. Don't you recognize me? "Then he took a long look at her. He looked at her shining blue eyes,her pinkish lips,and her nicely curved body. But he still couldn't figure it out."Arnold don't be a dang fool." Stinky said "That there girl you're sitting next to is the fine and gorgeous Helga. "Helga!" he said. Helga then looked away with a sad expression on her face. "Helga I'm so sorry." he said But she still she wouldn't look up or say anything. So then Arnold and Helga didn't say anything to each other. Or even look at each other. And Helga was still hurt.  
  
  
  
What will happen between Helga and Arnold? Stay tuned for chapter 2!  
  
R+R please. 


	2. The Misunderstanding

The Day Arnold says I love you to.......no one for now.  
  
Disclaimer: O.k. I don't own Hey Arnold. This is chapter 2 for The New Helga. Hope you enjoy oh and R+R.  
  
It's been a day since Arnold and Helga had talked. Arnold felt extremely bad for what he had done. He kept on thinking about what he should have done. But that was all in the past and he couldn't change it. Meanwhile at Helga's she was grieving. She wouldn't talk to anyone that day. Not even Phobe! "Oh Arnold my love,what haven't I done to please you?"she said. "My bullish ways are gone."she said.  
  
She was right though. What had she not have done to please Arnold? "Maybe it'll be better tommorow." she said. Then she drifted off to slept. Arnold gets a call.  
  
"What's up my brother."Gerald said. "You sound happy what happened?" Arnold asked. "I just went to 2nd base with Phobe."he replied. " That's really great man."he said. "What's up Arnold why are you on the downside?"he asked. He sighed "It's about Helga." "What about her?" he asked. "I can't get my mind off of her Gerald,I was terrible to her." he replied. "Whoa hold up are you saying you have a crush on Helga G. Pataki?" he exclaimed. "Well yeah I guess I do."he replied. "Oh well couldn't blame you man she was looking tight."he said. "Gerald." he said in a serious way. "O.k. o.k. chill."he said "How can I," he said " I just lost my dream girl today."  
  
There was a silence for a short moment then Gerald said "Man she'll probaly talk to you again tommorow." "Yeah I hope so." he said. So then Arnold and Gerald hung up. Arnold then fell asleep.  
  
The next day Lila finally found her feelings for Arnold. So then she went up to him and said. "Oh Arnold I ever so admire you." she said. "Uh Lila are you o.k.?" he said. Then she said, " I ever so think I'm flirting with you Arnold." she said. "But I thought that you only like me not like me like me." he said. "Oh Arnold that's all in the past I like you like you now." she said.  
  
Just nearby Helga was taking a walk for some fresh air to clear her mind. But then she saw Lila flirting with Arnold. "Lila!" she said. Helga stood there watching every move that Lila was making. Arnold then noticed Helga standing nearby. So then he pushed Lila off of him. Helga ran off before Arnold could even to explain to her the mishaps. But he was too late. He then stared at Lila hatefully. "Oh I'm ever so sorry Arnold." she said. But Arnold just stared then he walked away leaving Lila heartbroken and confused.  
  
What will happen now? I just love these sorta cliffhangers. Lol. But R+R and Chapter 3 will be up. 


	3. Forgiving An Option?

Forgiving an Option?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I'm tired of these but Um I don't own Hey Arnold hope you like chapter 3.  
  
Helga stopped at Mrs.Vitello's flower shop with tears in her eyes. She still couldn't believe what she had seen. "Oh Arnold how could you flirt with the girl who doesn't even care for you?" she said. Arnold in the meantime was trying to find Helga. Until then he heared a voice that he would always remember. "Oh Arnold why have I sheltered myself with my love for you." she said.  
  
Arnold had no clue what kind of hurt he had put Helga through. "All I did was love him," she said while looking up at the sky. "Is that a sin to d someone for 6 years?" Arnold then walked over to her. "Helga?" he said. She still didn't look up. "Helga please we need to talk." he said. Then Helga got up and said "What's there to talk about?" He hesitated but he knew he meant it and said "I wanna talk about us." Helga was still in shock. Hearing those words were like music to her eyes.  
  
So she decided to give Arnold a chance. He gave a big sigh and said "I know you saw what Lila did." She was hesistant but she managed to say "You saw me there?" He couldn't help it but say "Come on lets walk over to the boarding house and talk." Helga and Arnold then started to walk. They didn't say anything to each other.  
  
They passed Mr.Greens butcher shop and finally made it to the boarding house. They were greeted by Grandpa he said "Ah Arnold I see you brought home your girlfriend." Helga definetly knew she was turning hot pink. Arnold could see her embrassment so they ran upstairs to his room. But still grandpa yelled "Don't do anything that you'll regret shortman." and he went away laughing.  
  
Arnold was taking in a couple of breaths. He could see how embrassed Helga was. "Sit down Helga." he said. But then the phone rang. Arnold's grandma yelled "Oh Kimba it's for you a girl actually." He knew who it was he yelled back "Take a message." So then grandma said "Kimba's not in right now can I please take a message? Ah huh yes o.k. I'll re-read it dear, Arnold my one and true love we must talk please I want to be with you love Lily oh Lila so sorry dear,alright goodbye now.  
  
Arnold could see Helga was still hurt from what she had seen earlier. "Helga since we're here I need to explain to you what happened." he said. Helga then said "Go ahead Arnold say what's on your mind. "Well from the first day I saw you when I got on the bus I thought that god must have taken me to heaven earlier than I expected,cause to me you were a vision of heaven an angel," he looks at her shirt and says "Just like your shirt says." Helga couldn't help but have tears in her eyes.  
  
They weren't tears of pain but they were tears of joy. She didn't know what had came over her but she slowly came face to face with Arnold and kissed him. There was a sense of electric energy going through Arnold's mind. Once they broke off the kiss Helga said "Arnold I have a confession to make." Arnold looked pale afterwards. "Oh but it's nothing bad really it isn't." she said. He went back to his normal skin tone. He could see that she was blushing.  
  
But than something hit him in his mind. He took one good look at her and said "Why do you look so familiar to me?" Helga didn't panick she just turned her head. Arnold took her hand in his and said "Go on Helga you can tell me anything." Helga could feel the warmth of his hand on hers. She knew that she had to tell him and confess.  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger!!!!! Yes I know I'm so mean but right now my mind is really blank so I need to get inspired. Once I do I'll type the story and all of y'all can have chapter 4. Stay tuned..........Oh and of course R+R. 


	4. The Start of ConfessionsMaybe

The Start of Confessions(maybe)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. Um if you really like the story so far already the only way I'll write more is if you get more people to R+R. But today I'm feeling generous so here is chapter 4. Enjoy!  
  
Hegla still was hesistant. She then looked into his emerald eyes. They shined so brightly to her. He then again said "Helga is something the matter?" He could see that she was uncomfortable. So he got his remote and selected some nice and peaceful jazz music. "Now please tell me what's on your mind." he said. Helga knew she couldn't do it.  
  
So she said "I'm so sorry Arnold." She kissed him on the cheek and ran off. "Helga come back!" he said. But despite all his yelling Helga wouldn't look back she just keep on running. Arnold was left confused. He layed on his couch listening to the jazz while thinking of Helga until he heard a knock on the door.  
  
He said "Whoever it is I'm not in the mood now." "It's me Gerald." Arnold gave a big sigh and said "Come in man." Gerald walks in they do their little hand shake thing. Gerald knew that Arnold was depressed. So he dared to ask "What's wrong Arnold?" Arnold didn't say a word. But then finally he said "I just don't understand it Gerald." "Understand what man?" he said. "Helga,I mean I try so hard to talk to her,but it never seems to work.How do you do it?" Gerald knew that he meant how he maintained his realationship with Phobe with care and love.  
  
So Gerald hesistated but he said "It's just natural man." Arnold still was confused. He still wanted so much to be a couple with Helga. He knew the real her. He loved her for that. "You gonna be o.k.?" he said. For the first time in his life he said "I'm not sure what to think now." So Gerald couldn't leave his best friend in pain. He knew he had to do something. So that night he called Phobe asking her to talk to Helga. of course she agreed. But at the same time she was worried. Meanwhile Helga was also having some doubts."What have I done?" she said "Running off from Arnold like that." She gave a big sigh. She then looked at her locket. She could feel tears swelling up.  
  
Then there was a knock on the dear. "What!" she said. "Helga it's your japanese friend Patty right?" Mirium said. "Phobe Mrs.Pataki." she said. "Oh yeah Phobe ugh I need a smoothie." she said. Phobe walked into the room. "How you doing my friend?" she asked. "So terrible."Helga replied. Phobe knew what Helga had done. She couldn't help but feel so sorry. Phobe then said "I know what you did Helga." Helga knew what she meant. She also knew that Gerald must've told her. Helga then just started to cry. "Helga it's o.k. to cry really it is."she said. Helga said "Why does love have to hurt,why out of all of the people of the world do I have to suffer."  
  
Phobe saw they she was getting histerical. So she went and gave her a hug. A hug that meant she cared. A hug that calmed her down. "Thanks Pheebs." she said. "Don't mention it Helga that's what friend's are for." So Phobe left. Helga looked out as she saw the sun go down. She thought to herself "Tommorow will be a new day and it'll be the day all my confessions come out." At least she thought so until the next day came.  
  
Yes yet again I will scream CLIFFHANGER!!!!!! I know you're probaly thinking WHAT! But I got a writers block now so try to inspire me. Remember R+R and..........  
  
Helga: Arrrrrrrrgh  
  
Me: Um hi Helga long time no see.  
  
Helga: Where is your brain?  
  
Me: Um um (fake laugh) Gotta run!  
  
Helga: Why are you still reading this review darn it review! Now would you excuse me while I go to find Romantic Lady and knock some sense into her.  
  
Me: GO NOW CLICK FOR YOUR LIVES! 


	5. The New Student

A New Problem  
  
Disclaimer: Don't worry I'm not hurt. I don't own Hey Arnold. Remember to R+R. (praying) Oh sorry um I don't want Helga to come and try to hurt me again. lol. Enjoy!  
  
The next day came quickly. Arnold woke up thinking of Helga and Helga thinking of Arnold. But unforunately Lila was still planning on getting her way with Arnold. Helga still had some time before leaving for school so she decided to write in her diary.  
  
Oh but yet as the blessed moon knew my temptation. My temptation for the boy with the corn flour hair. My love for him is strong but yet I am weak aganist it. I still have many obstacles to face before proclaiming my love again. Let it be that I Helga will have the courage to tell thy lover Arnold everything that is on my mind.  
  
  
  
"Helga let's go!" she heard a voice say. "In a mintue Mirium!" she yelled back. So she then put the little pink book under her bed. She then let out a big sigh and put on an award winning smile as Big Bob would put it. At school Helga and Arnold would give each other lots of eye contact. Lila had noticed it so she knew she had to do something. So she started her plan to seduce Arnold. "Why Arnold,"she said."I feel ever so tired please could you help me that would be ever so kind."  
  
Arnold knew what she was up to and he wouldn't put up with it so he walked away. Leaving Lila extremely angry. "What am I doing that is ever so wrong!" she said. Arnold still thought of Helga and how he loved everything about her. Her smile,kindness,and beauty. But when he got back to the classroom there was a special annoucement.  
  
Mr. Simmons was sent with the rest of the class to teach 5th graders. He then said "Now class settle down we have a new student who will probaly be as special as each and everyone of you are,his name is Kevin Lasks." The new student walked in and they could not belive there eyes.  
  
There's a new student. Oh and CLIFFHANGER!!!! Um sorry. Uh stay tuned for chapter 6. Remember to review. Hey Helga isn't here I'm saved!  
  
Helga: I'm going to get you!  
  
Me: Maybe I said that a little too soon.  
  
P.S. Sorry that the story got short must be writers block again.Oh and keep a look out for another series story from me called Back in the Past. Well gotta run seriously! 


	6. The New Beau aganist the Old Flame

The New Beau aganist the Old Flame  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. I'm so glad that y'all love my writing. Your writing is good too! Enjoy the story!  
  
The new student Kevin Lasks was very much like Arnold only his hair was put down by gel,he didn't have a bald spot,he was taller and he wore a real leather jacket and blue jeans. All the girls eyes lite up when they saw Kevin. Lila then whispered in Arnold's ear "You won't have to worry about me now I love Kevin."  
  
Arnold was happy but then he looked back at Helga he saw that she was looking dazed. Helga couldn't believe how cute Kevin was! "Uh oh this isn't good." Arnold thought. He could see the starry eyed Helga. He got jealous. Did Helga have a sudden attraction to Kevin? Kevin in the other hand could see all the other girls were looking at him but the only girl he could notice was Helga. "Whoa she's looking gorgous." Kevin thought.  
  
So then Mr.Simmons said "Oh dear I don't think there's a seat for you here (he looks around the room) oh wait there's one right behind Helga." Everyone including Helga gasped. Kevin in his mind was thinking "Yes I'm gonna score with Little Miss Angel." So then Kevin walked over to his seat. "What's up babe?" he asked Helga. She couldn't believe he just called her babe! "I don't usually let strangers call me babe but I guess I'll make an acception for you." she replied.  
  
Arnold and everyone else could see how much Kevin and Helga flirted. Arnold couldn't stand to see Helga with Kevin. Helga on the other hand was actually happier than she has ever been in days. She loved being with Kevin. Until Lila came along "Hey Kevin how you doing today?" she said in a flirtiaous voice. He said "Yo step back one mintue now I don't get down like that." Lila couldn't help but continue until she was pushed back. Helga couldn't belive what Kevin did to Lila! She had been dying to do that for ages. "Come on Helga lets go leave this it!" Kevin said.  
  
Helga was impressed but she still thought that her kind side had the best of her so she said "Kevin really you don't need to do that to Lila." She looked at Lila who for once started to act the way she did before. "What I'm I doing that's oh so wrong!" she thought. "First Arnold and now Kevin!" she thought on.  
  
So Lila went up to Kevin and said "Sorry, I don't know what happened to me I guess I lost my ever so sweet self." she said and then she walked away. Kevin still was in bewilderment. Helga and Kevin then walked on to the school door. "Can I walk you home Helga?" he asked.  
  
Helga thought her heart could fly out of her body at that time. "Of course Kevin sure." she replied. So Kevin and Helga started walking to her home. Helga felt comfortable with him until she saw Arnold. Arnold and Gerald were just passing by to get his grandpa's watch back but then something caught his eye. "Helga!" he said. He looked over at Kevin and Helga.  
  
He could feel the hate building up in him. He knew that somehow he had to steal Helga's love away from Kevin. Helga then looked over and saw Arnold. "Oh no!" she thought in her mind. She had forgotten about Arnold and knew just by looking at him he was enraged. So she just walked on and started to feel tears well up in her eyes. "Oh come on now sweety why is an angel like you crying now?" Kevin said. Helga then thought in her mind if she could tell him about her and Arnold. She decided to tell him. "Kevin I had to go through a recent heartbreak with someone in our class." she said.  
  
Kevin was started to get mad cause he wanted Helga and didn't want to see her hurt. "Who is the lousy guy I'll beat him up so bad that he'll go back to pre-school." he replied. Helga looked at Kevin and was so shocked that he was so protective of her. So when they got over to her house she said "Thanks Kevin for being there for me." she said. "Oh don't mention it babe I always act sweet to gorgous girls like you." he said. So then Helga hesitated but she kissed him on the cheek and said "Well I guess I'll see you tommorow bye." she said then she walked into her house. Kevin was speechless. He didn't need words to express his feelings. But his happiness or Helga's happiness may end cause someone was watching them.  
  
O.k. now I think I'll just stop there and wait for a review for this. Um please R+R. I think it may be short but hey it's good writing. Oh and who do you think Helga should be with Arnold or Kevin. Vote and Review! Chapter 7's up next! 


	7. The Hard Decison

The Hard Decision that had to be Made  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold.Um I want to thank all of y'all who read my stories. I'm very flattered of the great reviews. Um enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Helga couldn't believe what she had done. She kissed Kevin! Then the phone rang. "Helga it's your friend Alfred!" Big Bob said. Helga quickly picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said. "Helga, we really need to talk,I saw you today with Kevin." he said. Helga knew he did but she replied "Listen Arnold I kissed him today on the cheek." Arnold was mad now.  
  
He then said "Um what caused you to kiss him Helga?" She said "I don't know he just made me happy." Arnold knew that he had made her feel hurt from day one. "Well I didn't want to say this but you're going to have to decide which one of us you want in your life,me or Kevin." Helga knew this was going to happen. So after she hung up with Arnold. She layed down on her bed staring into space.  
  
She thought "What am I going to do? I love Arnold but he puts me in pain and I like Kevin and he makes me happy." She gave a big sigh and called Phoebe. "Phoebe this is urgent I need you to come over." she said. So Phoebe got to Helga's house and asked "What's wrong Helga you seem happy but then again you also seem sad." Helga let it all out "Pheebs I kissed Kevin today and Arnold saw me with him." Phoebe said "Did he see you kissing him or did he just see you with Kevin?" "He saw me with Kevin then he called me and I told him that I kissed Kevin." Phoebe then looked at her and said "He told you that you had to pick which person you wanted to date didn't he?"  
  
Helga was amazed. She then said "What am I going to do? I mean I've loved Arnold since preschool and I just started liking Kevin." Phoebe then said "Well if Kevin makes you happy why don't you date him?" Helga replied "Because I only like him, but I love Arnold and he actually loves me back." Phoebe then had a plan. "Don't worry I have a plan Helga and you'll get the results by the end of tommorow."  
  
So Helga felt somewhat relieved. Phoebe's plan was for Gerald to ask Arnold what he liked in Helga and for her to ask Kevin the same thing. Gerald went over to Arnold's house and asked him "Arnold I know that you're mad but could you just tell me what you see in Helga?" Arnold said "The way she talks it seems like I can just listen to her forever,her eyes as blue as they are I can look into them and never lose my way,I love her smile and how it brightens up my day,and I love the way she laughs. I love her so much Gerald,but how can I get her back?" Gerald then just said "Arnold you'll find a way." And then he left.  
  
Phoebe then found Kevin at the park. "Kevin!" she yelled. "Yo what's up Phoebe how you doing." he said. "Kevin I wanted to ask do you like Helga?" she asked. Kevin said "Like her I love her Phoebe but I'm just so afraid that she's going to reject me." he said. Phoebe then went over to him and said "What do you like about Helga?" Kevin then said "I love her smile,the way she laughs,her eyes,and her beauty." Phoebe then said "Well take care maybe your dreams will come true." Then she walked away.  
  
She met Gerald at the library and compared notes. Then after she met with Gerald she ran to Helga's and told her the news. "Helga I got all the information you're going to need." she said. Helga looked at the list. "My gosh Arnold and Kevin practically said the same thing." she said. She thought "Oh now what am I going to do?" Phoebe then said "But there is one last quality that one of them said." Helga then said "Well tell me Pheebs so I can try to decide! she yelled.  
  
Who said the last quality? Who will Helga pick? Will she ever be happy again? Stay tuned for chapter 8! 


	8. The Other Old Flame

Helga's other Old Flame  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. Um I am using one of c0oLkAt7080 charectors. From her story Hidden Desires. Go check it out if you didn't yet! She's da bomb! Um the charector I'm using is Daniel Levin so check out Hidden Desires to know who he is and check out the next chapter of my story. Enjoy!  
  
Helga was still waiting for Phoebe's answer. "Well what was the quality?" she asked. "Well one of them said they loved you for being yourself." she said. Helga was praying that it would be Kevin. Even though she loved Arnold she liked Kevin cause he made her happy. But wouldn't she have picked Kevin already you may question. Even so Helga couldn't get herself to do it. "Who was it Phoebe?" she asked. "It was.....Arnold." she replied.  
  
Helga thought her heart would fly out of her chest right then on. But she then remembered Kevin. "Thanks Phoebe um I'll see you." she said. So once Phoebe left Helga was in more trouble to decide. "Arnold said he loved me for me and Kevin just said the same things Arnold said before. Now what am I going to do?" she said to herself.  
  
Helga then looked at her locket,her diaries,and she went inside her closet. "Arnold and I have had a very long history of knowing each other. But Kevin he made me happy." she said to herself. Then she went to sleep hoping things would be better the next day. But everytime she wished that it always goes wrong.  
  
The next day when Helga went to school she saw Kevin. "Yo Helga how you doing today?" he said. "Fine just fine." she replied. There was a short silence. "Look I'll see you in class bye." she said. Helga then ran off to class. The day was still the same. When she walked in everyone would gasp and greet her. She went to her seat. She took out her compacter just to annoy Rhonda because she couldn't wear makeup yet. Mr.Simmons came in again with a smile on his face. "Class we have an old friend coming back to our class and here he is Daniel Levin!" he said. "Mr.Simmons don't flatter me now." he said.  
  
The girls then had their eyes on Daniel and Kevin. "Well Daniel there appears to be a seat right next to Helga go on take your seat." Mr.Simmons said. So Daniel took his seat. "Hey Daniel. Your mom finally let you leave California?" Helga said. "Well I'm here right? So yeah she did." he replied. Daniel then looked at Kevin and said "Hey is that real leather?" Kevin then replied "Yep 100% real leather yours?" he said. "Fake my mothers such a cheapskate." he said. So Kevin and Daniel became best buds. Arnold was still waiting for an answer from Helga. But since Daniel came back from California he thought that his chances with Helga were very slim. Helga was glad Daniel came back. She remembered the day he left. (flashback)  
  
Helga: Daniel what's wrong?  
  
Daniel: I have to go back to Cali.  
  
Helga: What! But why?  
  
Daniel: My mom got a new job in Cali and she misses the place so now we have to move back.  
  
Helga remebered that she started to cry. Daniel gave her a long hug.  
  
Helga: When will you come back?  
  
Daniel: When I urge my mother to let me go back.....and live with my dad.  
  
Helga: They're divorcing too?!  
  
Daniel: Don't worry I'll come back hun. (end of flashback)  
  
Helga was glad Daniel had came back. She had missed him. But she couldn't help but wonder did Daniel still liked her? When she got out of her daze she just tried to pay no attention to Arnold or Kevin. She tried to clear her mind. At lunch she sat with Phoebe and Daniel. "So Phoebe darling," Daniel said in an english accent. "Did you miss me at all darling?" Phoebe and Helga couldn't help but laugh. They had forgotten how funny Daniel was.  
  
Surprisingly Phoebe replied back with the same accent "Oh yes darling you were truly missed never leave us again." she said. Helga laughed again. In Daniel's mind he is thinking "My god Helga has definetly changed. I loved her when I left and now I love her even more." Daniel just watches the way Helga laughed,the way she would push her hair back,and the way she would smile.  
  
Now Lila is not pleased. "First I lose Arnold,then Kevin,and now Daniel." she thought. She was enraged cause she wanted so much to have a boyfriend who was cute. But no boy liked her cause she showed too much clevage. Now every boy's eyes were either on Helga or Phoebe. But they stopped the Phoebe phase after Gerald was seen with her (they were scared of him).  
  
Even though Helga thought Lila had learned her lesson when Kevin pushed her she soon found out she was wrong. Lila walked over short skirt and all. She tried to strut but it did no good (she looked like a duck). Daniel then looked up and said "Whoa who's the chick who looks like a duck?" he asked. "That's Lila the how should I say this," Helga said "The naughty girl of the school." Daniel then said "Yeah she's naughty but she looks really uck!" Helga and Phoebe then laughed. "Hi Daniel I'm ever so glad you came back from California." Lila said flirtatiously. "Whoa step back now. Stay 20 feet away from me!" Daniel said. "Oh but don't you want me Daniel cause in your eyes it looks like you ever so do." she said. "What I ever so do want is for you to get away from me." Daniel said. He sat down again and then just continued his conversation and ignored Lila.  
  
Lila stomped off. "That no good little brat stealing all the boys from me!" she thought. Helga still had problems though. She was happy that Daniel had returned but she had the desicion to make. She walked on home alone trying to clear her mind. But then she saw Arnold. She tried to hide but she was too late. He had already seen her. "Helga wait!" he yelled. "Oh hi Arnold." she said. There was a short silence. "Listen Helga I'm so sorry of what I said it's just I really do love you." he said. "Arnold you have no idea how much I love you too but I just can't decide. But when I think of the decison of who I want then I'll tell you." "Make up your mind Helga cause I want you." someone said. It was Kevin he had heard everything. "Yeah me too Helga. I love you let me treat you right." Daniel said. He had walked around the block and saw Helga and heard the conversation. Helga was trapped. What was she to do?  
  
O.k um sorry this chapter took so long to get on here. Um look out for yet another story series by me. So um R+R k? Oh and read Hidden Desires if you didn't yet! The next chapter will be up soon. 


	9. Does The Pain Ever Stop?

Does the Pain ever stop?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. I'm so glad y'all love this story. Uh so here it is chapter 9 of The New Helga.  
  
Helga was stuck. She was surrounded by Kevin,Daniel,and Arnold. Luckily Phoebe was walking by and she saw Helga surrounding. So she ran over to her and then she snapped. "What is the matter with you? Don't you see how much pain and torture you're causing her! she said. There was a silence. "Daniel I can't blame you. You had nothing to do with it. You didn't cause her to decide. But you Arnold,you had the nerve to tell her to choose between you and Kevin." she continued. Helga then finally said "Please I don't want you to fight over me. I don't want to choose. I love you all but if you're going to tell me to choose then you're just pushing me away."  
  
She felt tears coming in her eyes. Helga then ran off. Phoebe just then said "Come on Daniel we have to go find Helga." So she and Daniel ran off leaving Arnold and Kevin alone. "So what's the big idea of trying to get my girl huh?" Kevin said. "Your girl don't you mean mine?" Arnold said. Arnold felt anger raising in his blood Kevin did too. "You and me tommorow at 3:00. Don't be late." Kevin said. "Fine prepare to lose." Arnold replied. Both went their seperate ways.  
  
Helga then stopped running. She started to walk very quickly. "What have I done? Now I have no one in my life to care for." she thought. Phoebe and Daniel finally caught up to Helga. "Helga wait!" Phoebe yelled. Helga stopped. "Daniel could you please leave us I'll talk to you tommorow I promise." Helga managed to say. Daniel walked on back to his house. Helga then let out her tears. Phoebe went over to her and said "Arnold and Kevin had no reason to put you through that." Helga then said "I know they didn't they just loved me so much that's why. But I don't know which one I can love back more. Phoebe and Helga walked to Central Park.  
  
They walked around talking about her troubles and every once in a while boys would come by and look at how gorgeous Helga was. "So since I've changed I just can't help it but wonder if the only reason people like me now is because of the way I look." she said. "It must be hard to know that the only reason why people like you is because they think you're beautiful and cute." she replied. "It is that hard but I just ignore it most of the time." she said.  
  
A couple of kids were surrounding someone. "Hey Pheebs lets go check this out." she said. So they ran over to the crowd. She saw who they were surrounding. It was Arnold. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Oh no!" she thought. "So Arnold I heard that you're going to fight Kevin tommorow from Fuzzy Slippers." Gerald said. "Yep tommorow I'm going to punch him out." he replied. Helga was in shock. She never saw Arnold so angry before. Except for when he learned karate from his grandmother but she had heard he vowed to use the skills when he needed it. She looked at him as he clenched his fists. She saw the anger in his eyes.  
  
Arnold saw her. He saw how terrified she was of his behavior. He started to calm down. He saw that his anger was pushing her away. Helga then ran off. Phoebe just a couple of paces behind her. "Helga wait!" he called out. But he was too late. Arnold ran after her. "Helga please wait!" he yelled out. Helga stopped and then said "Arnold how could you get into a fight with Kevin? I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to get......" She started to breakdown. She cried and she fell in his arms. He fell down with her. "It's o.k. Helga it's o.k. I'm here now." he said.  
  
Helga then cried more and then said  
  
"Arnold please you don't know what Kevin may do to you." she said. "How would you know Helga? Has he hit you before?" he said. Helga was hesitant. She then said.......  
  
Yeah chapter 9 is done. Will Helga say yes or no? Will she finally choose? And what will happen in the fight between Arnold and Kevin. Stay tuned for chapter 10! 


	10. The New Confessions

The Real Confessions  
  
Disclaimer: I hate these disclaimers. Oh well. Um I don't own Hey Arnold. Enjoy chapter 10 and remember to R+R.  
  
Helga was still in Arnold's arms weeping uncontrolablely. But he still questioned her "Did he hit you before Helga?" Helga tried so hard to hide her bruises. But it never seemed to work. So she knew she had to tell him. "Yes Arnold he did." she said. Arnold felt his blood getting hotter in his veins. "When did he hit you Helga?" he asked. "Just 2 days ago. I was walking in the hallway and he came over and said hi.(flashback)  
  
Kevin: Hey Helga how you doing?  
  
Helga: Um I'm fine but uh Kevin I'll see you in class okay?  
  
Kevin:(grabs her by the arm) No not okay. Helga you haven't been talking to me after that kiss. I notice that you and Arnold also flirt.  
  
Helga: Kevin let go of me! Let go!  
  
Kevin:(tightens the grasp on her arm) Answer me Helga. Why are you avoiding me? Didn't that kiss you gave me mean something to you?  
  
Helga: Kevin that kiss meant nothing. But I still do like you but just not as much as anyone else.  
  
Kevin:(hits her in the face repeatedly) WHAT! YOU DO LIKE ARNOLD DO YOU? HELGA I SWEAR TO YOU IF I EVER SEE YOU WITH HIM AGAIN I WILL HURT HIM AND THEN I'LL GO AFTER YOU! (leaves her)  
  
Helga:(crying) (someone hears her crying it was Phoebe)  
  
Phoebe: Helga! What happened to you?  
  
Helga: Kevin hit me in the face.  
  
Phoebe: Oh my god look at your bruises.  
  
Helga: He said he'd harm me more if he saw me with Arnold. He'd hurt Arnold then he'd hurt me.  
  
Phoebe: Don't worry me and Gerald aren't going to let anything happen to you.  
  
(end of flashback)  
  
  
  
Helga was then silent. "Helga you should have told me earlier." he said. "I know Arnold but that's why if you fight him he'll beat you up bad then he'll go after me again." she replied. She then managed to sit up without any support from Arnold. "Arnold I don't want anything to happen to you." she said. Helga then touched his face to embrace her feelings "I love you too much." she said. "Does that mean you're going to be with me?" he asked. "Maybe just maybe it'll be you Arnold." she said.  
  
Arnold wanted to kiss her right then on but he could see she was in no mood for a kiss. But then Helga grabbed his face and kissed him. "Whoa." he said. Helga blushed. "Helga I have no choice I have to fight Kevin especially since he hurt you like this." he said. He held up her face "I'm not going to let anyone get away with hitting you Helga." Helga felt some comfort going towards her from Arnold. But she wondered where Phoebe was.  
  
  
  
Phoebe had been watching the whole time. "I think she's made her choice." she thought. Helga stood up and hugged Arnold. Arnold hugged back. Helga wished to never let go but she had to. "Don't do it Arnold if you can find it in your heart not to fight him then you have a place in my heart always." she said. Helga then walked away leaving Arnold to think of what he should do. Phoebe then went up to her "Helga I saw everything and heard everything." she said. "Pheebs I just don't want him to get hurt." she said. Phoebe was silent then she saw Kevin. "Helga we have to go now!" she said. Helga looked ahead she saw Kevin. He looked enraged. "Phoebe go run for your life!" she said. Kevin ran towards to Helga with his fist in the air.  
  
Helga screamed Arnold heard her and ran towards to where she was. "Helga!Helga!" he yelled. Phoebe ran toward him "Arnold! Kevin is attacking Helga! Please help please!" she said. He ran to where Kevin and Helga were. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO NEAR ARNOLD!" he screamed.  
  
Helga was crying for her life. Arnold ran over and knocked him down. "STOP IT STOP IT NOW KEVIN DON'T HURT HER!" he said. Helga was laying on the ground badly hurt. Kevin had hit her in the face twice and tried to strangle her. "IF I CAN'T HAVE HER NO ONE CAN!" he said. Kevin knocked Arnold off grabbed Helga and ran off with her carrying her over his shoulder. "Let me go Kevin! Let me go!" Helga screamed. "Helga!" Arnold screamed. Kevin ran off. "We have to go after them." Phoebe said. "Phoebe go get everyone you can get in contact with I'll go after Kevin and Helga." he said. "Please be careful Arnold." she said.  
  
They had their cell phones in order to call each other for back up. They ran off. Arnold ran after Kevin and Helga. He almost lost them but then Kevin finally stopped at a broken down building. "Put me down now Kevin!" she screamed. "HEY CALM DOWN NOW!" he said. Kevin then bashed her on the head again. Arnold pulled out his cell phone and called Phoebe. "Phoebe? Yeah I know where they are. They're at the old broken down building near the baseball stadium. Please hurry!" he said. Arnold then ran after Kevin and Helga. When he got into the building he couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
What did Arnold see? Will he be able to rescue Helga? Stay tuned for chapter 11. 


	11. The Rescue Begins

The Rescue Begins  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. Um Enjoy chapter 11!  
  
Arnold walked in and saw that Kevin had tied Helga to a chair. She was helpless. "No one rejects Kevin Lasks no one does." he said. "Kevin just let me go." she said. "Shut up! I don't need to hear this." he said. Kevin then slapped her on the face. "I really liked you Helga! You and I could've had a good life together. But no you had to go for Arnold." he said. Helga cried and prayed she make it out alive. "Stop crying! I can't stand all this whining!" he said. Helga tried to stop for her life.  
  
Kevin grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips. "Didn't you like that kiss? Don't you think you should be with me?" he said. "I'd rather be dead then to be with you?" she said. "No!" Arnold thought.  
  
  
  
Phoebe and the rest of the crew finally made it to the building. "Where is she Phoebe where is she?" Daniel said. "Daniel she's in that building and if we don't get in there soon Helga could die!" she said. Everyone slowly and quietly went into the building. They saw Arnold. He motioned them to come over. They saw Helga tied to the chair. Daniel could feel his blood raising. "Arnold what happened?" he asked. "Kevin saw me with Helga and now he's enraged. He hurt her before Daniel." he said.  
  
Daniel looked at Helga and saw all the bruises on her. "My god what did he do to her?" he said. "He hit her and he tried to strangle her." he replied. Phoebe ran to Gerald's arms. She was terrified. Daniel and Arnold clenched their fists. "So you wanna die huh? Well I can arrange that but I won't." he said. "I'm just going to hurt you even more and your loved ones."  
  
  
  
So he went over to her and punched her in the face. He started to strangle her. Daniel and Arnold then ran in to the room where Kevin was. Daniel ran for his arms and Gerald and the rest of the crew went in. Arnold ran for Helga. She was unconcious. "Helga please wake up." he said.  
  
He untied her from the chair and carried her outside. The rest of the people carried Kevin outside. Arnold yelled for help. Someone finally stopped for Arnold. "What happened to her?" they asked. "She was strangled and punched in the face several times." he answered. Arnold then got Helga into the car. A police car then came in to the scene and so did the newscasters. Arnold just prayed that Helga would be alright. "Please god I have never asked anything of you. I want Helga to live." he thought.  
  
He touched her face and looked at her bruises and the red mark she had on her neck. He also saw red lines on her arms. Meanwhile Kevin was taken to the Police Department to be put into Junvenile Hall. Eveyone was relieved that Kevin was put away for good but they still worried about Helga. Arnold and Helga finally got to the hospital. The doctors surrounded Arnold who was holding Helga in his arms.  
  
They checked to see if she was still breathing. Luckily she was still breathing. They got her to a room very quickly. Arnold then waited in the waiting room. He watched the t.v. as he saw Kevin being put in Juvinile Hall. "This was Kevin Lasks last comment." a newscaster said. Arnold looked at the t.v. and saw Kevin with a devilish smile. "You think you people put me away for good well think again once I get out if here I'm going after each and every one of you." he said. He was then taken away by 2 policemen and in the backround he yelled "Especially you 2 Helga and Arnold!" Arnold didn't care what he said he just prayed that Helga would be safe. The doctor finally came in to the waiting room and said...........  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!! Will Helga live? Will Helga die? Found out in chapter 12. 


	12. Art Thou must not give into the light

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold. I'm finally back yay! LoL. I've been making updates for stories, two from my Charmed series and just one for my Hey Arnold one unfornuately…sorry guys! :-(   
  
"Arnold? Arnold….." The Doctor said clearly but somebody had turned on the television on full blast blocking out his last name being called.  
  
Arnold quickly got up and walked over to the doctor disregarding the wounds that he had.  
  
"Is Helga going to be ok?" Arnold asked worried.  
  
"Please step into my office." The doctor said solemnly.  
  
This wasn't good. The doctor looked truly saddened and as she opened the door to her office she offered Arnold a seat and told him everything that he could know. Arnold had learned that Helga was suffering severe head injuries, she was close to suffocating, and that she was left in a minor-coma as of the time being. Arnold didn't know how he could've taken all of the information. He slumped down slightly putting his hands on his face.  
  
"She's not dying…but we just don't know how long she could be staying into this coma." The doctor sadly.   
  
"C-can I see her?" Arnold asked.  
  
"Surely. Are you her boyfriend? Or perhaps her brother?" The doctor said as she opened the door again and walked Arnold down to Helga's room.  
  
"I'm…just a friend." Arnold said.   
  
"I see…you must be a very brave and loyal friend to care about this girl so much." The doctor said.  
  
"Yeah…Helga really is the best person I've ever known." Arnold said.  
  
The doctor opened the door to Helga's room and left Arnold in the room. Wires, machines, medicines, and IV bags were all over the place. Helga had a white bandages wrapped on her head and she had an oxygen mask on. Arnold could see a life support machine being used. This started to scare him. He took a seat down by her side getting one of her hands and he saw that it was also wrapped in white bandages.   
  
"Helga…if you can hear me…I-I- I want to say…I'm sorry." Arnold said.  
  
Helga's breathing was getting scarce. Helga had become so pale and this feared Arnold even more. Even though the doctor said that there was no way Helga would die, by the looks of it, Helga looked like she was about to slip from the world.   
  
"I shouldn't have been in that fight with Kevin. I should've just laid low. You wouldn't be here now if I had done so." Arnold said.   
  
He looked around and just couldn't bare to see all of the machines.   
  
"Please…Helga please if you can hear me…please do not die on me. Please…" Arnold said desperately.   
  
"I wouldn't be able to bear it. You've finally come out of your shell and showed me a side of you that I absolutely love. You've finally come out and shown me an angelic side of you that I want to get to know better. Please don't let death take you now."   
  
Still Helga was out cold, her breathing getting slower by the minute. Arnold looked at the life support and watched the numbers go up and then down and then up again.  
  
"You have to fight it Helga please you have to fight it. You can't leave me." Arnold said desperately feeling tears forming.  
  
"You can't die on me now…you have so much to live for. We have so many years that need to be filled in with memories…memories of our time we will have together. Please don't die on me."   
  
It had happened all too suddenly. Helga's life support number was going down and rapidly. 20-19-18-17-16-…..Arnold went for the door and yelled for the nurses and the doctors.   
  
"SOMEBODY HELP! SHE'S SLIPPING AWAY!" Arnold yelled.  
  
The doctor and the nurses quickly ran in with even more machines and as Arnold was turned to head out with one of the nurses he heard the piercing pitch of the life support machine that had landed on…zero.  
  
Cliffhanger for a bit. Now don't spaz out there is another chapter left for this story it could go either way. I will update as soon as I can. **getting a tissue** Uck is it just me or was this a little too dramatic? **sniffle** LoL 


End file.
